Fight or Flight story 7
by cinnysangel
Summary: The team goes on vacation, and Hotch looks forward to time with his brother. Three planes get hijacked and one contains precious cargo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sean was actually excited about the trip to Virginia. That was a switch. He hadn't seen Aaron in quite sometime, and it didn't go so well on his last visit. That is until Aaron realized he wasn't a kid anymore and let him live his life the way he wanted to. Sean was finally successful enough to take a few days of vacation. He worried about the restaurant but he knew he left it in capable hands. He pushed those thoughts behind him, he was on vacation and he kept reminding himself to have a good time.

The fight was fast, getting off wasn't. He had packed an overnight bag and had it ready the moment the plane landed. He wished the other passengers would have thought to do the same. He waited a long time as people blocked the isle trying to gather their items.

Finally he was able to exit the plane. Walking out of the ramp his mind was on a phone conversation he had with Aaron the night before. His brother seemed genuinely happy, and Sean wondered how much of that happiness stemmed from a certain woman, that oddly enough, shared the female version of his name, a Miss Shawna Flynn. Aaron didn't know it yet but he wasn't the only one in his family with the ability to profile. Sean just chose to use his gift in another way.

Sean was thinking about the freshness of his breath when he stopped at a kiosk to buy a pack of gum. He had just paid for it when he heard gun shots behind him. He spun around to see a man holding an automatic weapon in his face. Sean held up his hands, closing his eyes, he waited to die.

****

Hotch kissed Shawna on the forehead and held her tightly. They were sprawled out on the couch, enjoying a quiet moment as they waiting for Haley to drop off Jack. Shawna loved when neither of them had an active case and could spend an afternoon with Jack. She was bonding with him and looked forward to this afternoon. Not as much as the boy's father. Hotch was absolutely giddy, with anticipation. He made them breakfast, which they ate in bed, and they had made love before the sun came up. They were both early risers and she loved waking up in his arms. There was another reason Hotch was so happy. His brother was coming for a visit. This was the first time she was meeting the youngest Hotchner. She was nervous and wondered if he would think it was strange that she was here. She also hoped she wouldn't get a case and have to leave. It was a distinct possibility since her team was covering for Hotch's vacationing one.

Shawna looked at her watch 10:50, Haley would be here at 11. She untangled herself from Aaron and sat up. She looked at her phone and then put it back on the table.

"Are you expecting a call?"

She shook her head, "I just have a feeling I am going to have one of those days. I can't relax; this seems to be too good. Do you know what I mean?"

Oddly he did know what she meant. He knew in a matter of seconds that plans could change and it would ruin their day. It was good that he had someone who understood what that was like. Shawna knew him completely. She understood all the aspects of his life because she lived them too. He hoped that their day would stay this way and nothing would change it.

The 11 o'clock deadline passed. Hotch didn't worry because Haley was always good with bringing Jack over. He went into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. He held the container up for Shawna and she shook her head. He was putting it back in the fridge when his house phone rang, followed by Shawna's cell phone.

Shawna furrowed her brow as she answered, "SSA Flynn."

Out of routine he picked up the phone and barked, "Hotchner!"

He could hear Shawna saying, "Uh-huh" every so many seconds as he listened to his own call.

"Aaron its Haley"

"Is something wrong?" Hotch was speaking softly to her, afraid that they might have had an accident.

Shawna saw the concern on Hotch's face and she hoped his call wasn't from the bureau like hers was.

"Aaron have you been watching the news? What flight is Sean on?"

"41 and no I haven't Why, where are you?"

"I'm three blocks from your place; I pulled over to call you. Aaron, turn on the news."

Hotch picked up the remote and Shawna shook her head as she disconnected her call. The look on her face made Hotch concerned.

"Haley, bring Jack here and I will talk to you then." He disconnected and turned his attention to Shawna.

"What flight was Sean on?"

This was the second time someone asked him that.

"41, what's going on?"

***

The man screamed at Sean and he opened his eyes. He was stunned that he was still alive. There were bodies lying inches from him, and he could hear screaming coming from what seemed like all areas of the airport. The man grabbed Sean and led him to the gate he had just left. He was holding the gun out in front of him and pointed it at the pilot and flight attendants coming down the ramp. He instructed them to turn around and get back on the plane.

One of the attendants said, "Take it easy." And the gunman shot him. The rest of them walked back to the plane.

He had the crew sit down and he made Sean stand with him waiting. A few minutes passed and a second gunman came aboard with a woman. He told her to sit down and

The man holding Sean pushed him and said go sit with her.

The second gunman told one of the flight attendants to close the hatch and he moved to the cockpit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shawna asked Hotch to have a seat. He knew something was going on the minute he looked into her blue eyes.

"What is it? Just tell me."

Shawna knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with him in the calming down factor, so she dove right in, "That was Kevin Lynch."

Shawna didn't get to finish her sentence before he asked, "What's wrong with Penelope?"

"Aaron please, nothing is wrong with her, I have a case. Let me finish."

He held up his hands, allowing her to continue

"There's been a shooting at the airport. And a group of people have taken a plane over and are holding hostages."

Hotch flipped on the TV and watched as the news broadcast announced that a Travelers flight 41, jet was taken over by at least two hijackers witness reports were shown and Hotch got a sick feeling in his stomach. He tried to call Sean's cell but was sent straight to voice mail. Haley arrived with Jack and the boy hugged Hotch tightly.

"Did you see it? Did Sean call?"

Shawna stepped back and when Jack released Hotch, he came over to her.

"I got a turtle!" He said excitedly. "Mom where's Charlie?"

"He's on the counter, in his aquarium." Haley pointed to the breakfast counter between the kitchen and dining room

Jack sprinted to it and picked up the plastic aquarium with a tiny turtle inside. He ran to Shawna and held it out to her.

"Let's go find a place for Charlie in your room. What does he like to eat?" Shawna led the boy down the hall, once inside she closed the door.

Hotch was grateful she left him alone to speak to Haley about Sean. He looked at his ex wife and said, "I haven't heard anything from him and he was on that flight. I know something is wrong. Jack will be disappointed but I will make it up to him."

How many times has she heard those words from him, most of the time she would be angry over it. But now the way things have changed and with the attack, and Sean being in danger she had nothing but concern in her heart.

"He will understand! Go find Sean and then you can have some time with Jack."

"Thank you, Haley. I am sorry."

"No Aaron this is family and you need to help him." She turned to go down the hall to Jack's room. She opened the door. Jack had his turtle out and was showing it to Shawna. She was bent over, looking rather closely at the amphibian. She was touching his shell and Haley smirked at the sight. She wouldn't get that close to the turtle and she was surprised that Shawna would touch it.

"I see you found someone who likes your little friend as much as you do."

Shawna stood and Jack grinned. He ran out of the room with his turtle.

"I will take Jack back home and Aaron will go with you."

"He wasn't called in." Shawna said. "But I know he won't be able to stay away."

They walked out into the living room as Hotch was explaining to Jack, why he couldn't stay.

"As soon as I get Uncle Sean back I will come get you. I promise."

Jack was looking down at the floor and he had tears in his eyes. He bolted out of the room and ran past Haley, into his bedroom.

"Jack!" She followed him and he sat on his bed, his turtle was back in its aquarium. She sat down next to her son and she touched his head.

"I'm sorry buddy. But you have to understand something happened to Uncle Sean and Daddy is the only one who can help him. Do you understand?"

Jack nodded, "But can't I stay here with Shawna?"

Haley was surprised and a little hurt that her son would rather stay here with Hotch's new girlfriend than go home with her. She had to remain quiet for a while until she could respond calmly. "No honey, Shawna has to help Daddy find Uncle Sean.

"Oh, OK." He resigned. He picked up his pet and walked out of his bedroom.

In the living room Hotch was putting on his gun belt. His cell phone rang and he looked at it before flipping it open. It was Sean calling and Hotch let out a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sean sat in the third row of seats with the woman the second gunman brought with him. He let her sit by the window as a way of protecting her. When the second gunman was in the cockpit, the guy who held Sean made the flight attendants sit down. Sean pressed the number for Hotch's cell phone. He kept it low and tried to allow his brother to hear what was going on. Shots rang out and then the second gunman came out of the cockpit and he yelled at the pilot, "Get up! You are going to tell them to fuel the plane so we can go to Florida."

Hotch said, "Sean, thank God you are…" When he heard the gun shots on the other end he listened. He knew that Sean was on the plane and he could hear them talking. The call disconnected and Hotch's facial expressions changed from confusion to stone cold in seconds. Both Haley and Shawna knew that something was wrong.

Haley grabbed Jack's bag and she waited as he hugged Shawna and then reluctantly hugged his Dad. Once he was in his arms though, the boy didn't want to let go.

"Hurry Daddy and get Uncle Sean, I want to show him, Charlie."

They went to their cars and Hotch drove Shawna to the BAU.

He told her about the call and what he heard.

"Did he say anything?'

"No I think he was just trying to let me know he was on the plane." Hotch could tell what she was thinking and he added, "I think he is alive, the shots were to far off in the distance."

Shawna let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She hadn't met him yet, but already she felt a bond to Hotch's brother, because of what he meant to Aaron.

"They want us there but not running the operation. The hostage negotiation officers and terrorism unit will run things. Hotch you know you are not invited in and you are going to have to find a way to stand down." She could see the muscles in his jaw straining as he clenched his teeth.

"Anything I know, you will too."

She hoped that would settle him down a bit.

A few minutes later he pulled up to the BAU. She opened her door and stepped out. He was about ten paces ahead of her and he held the door open. Inside they flashed their badges and headed to the elevator. Hotch pressed number six and Shawna reached around him and hit the number three. He looked at her and then realized she was right. Out of habit he was heading to the sixth floor.

They stepped out of the elevator Anson and Paul were already there.

"Julie is on her way" Anson said.

Hotch seemed out of place and Shawna said follow me

They walked to her office and once inside Shawna closed the blinds. She reached out to Hotch and hugged him close. He kissed her and she rested her head on his chest. "It's going to be alright."

Hotch pulled back and she could see on his face he was at his limit and ready to loose it.

"Being around me is getting to be dangerous. It seems everyone I love is always getting into some kind of trouble. I think I am cursed."

He had tears in his eyes and she knew he was giving up. She wasn't about to let that happen so she held him tightly again.

"Aaron this is not your fault. It has nothing to do with you or what you do. I understand that it impacts you because it involves your family, but Hotch you understand that you didn't make this happen?"

He didn't look at her and she was sure the tears in his eyes, had spilled over. "It just feels that way at times. What am I doing wrong? Could I change this or is it fate?"

She didn't have an answer for that question. Their jobs put them and everyone they loved in danger, but this seemed to be a case of wrong place, wrong time. Was he cursed? She didn't know if that could be possible.

Shawna was so used to being on her own that when it came to family her coworkers were the only ones she had. She was accustomed to having them in danger and she had lost a few. Alex Kozel came to mind and she really missed her friend. She wasn't sure what this felt like for Hotch. Having gone through almost loosing his son and now his brother was in danger. Her parent's death was so long ago and happened when she was just a child, her grandparents raised her. She had lost them in the usual manner. Her Granddad had died at 74 of lung cancer from years of smoking and her grandmother died at age 83 after having a stroke. Shawna had followed her Grandfather and Father into a law enforcement career; both of them were beat cops. And when she had graduated and join the police academy her grandmother had been very upset with her. Those feeling had changed when she became a part of the FBI. Then her grandparents were very proud. Right before she finished her training, her Granddad died. She still missed them both and it had only been a little over a year since her grandmother's passing. She felt tears sting her eyes, the memories were making them come stronger, but she also hurt for Hotch.

A knock on her door brought them back to reality and Shawna said come in after they had separated and wiped their eyes. Julianne opened the door and Reid stood behind her. They entered and Reid moved towards Hotch. He hugged his boss patting him on the back. "I knew you would be here. If there is anything I can help with, I am here."

"Reid you're on vacation. Go home."

Spencer shook his head. He looked at the woman he loved, and Hotch understood. If Julie had to be here he would be too. Reid would hang back, but he knew he wasn't going to go home either.

Hotch thought about the troubles of having these relationships. His team was so wrapped up, with three of them involved with members of the other team Shawna headed. It would always be like this, as long as the relationships remained, so would the meshing of these teams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Agent Hotchner."

Hotch was startled out of his thoughts as a shrill voice called to him from the doorway Strauss waited there for him to follow her.

"And Agent Reid, please come along."

They followed Strauss to the elevator and got on. She pressed six and waited until they were in Hotch's office to speak.

"You both are here on your own time and I do not want you involved in this case."

"Chief Strauss I beg your pardon but under the circumstances I am already involved in this case." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Officially my team will stand down. I can not control the actions of them if they choose to come here to be supportive to me and Agent Flynn's team at this time. As for contributing to this case you will be aware that none of them will interfere."

"You just make sure of that, Agent Hotchner; I do not want this to be a three ring circus. Is that understood?" She focused her gaze on Reid and he nodded his head."

Hotch had had enough with this woman and he couldn't help himself. "Ma'am do you think the last case we worked on was a three ring circus? Because I think these two teams did an outstanding job of handling it."

She pursed her lips and spun on her heals, walking out of the office. Hotch cut right to the bone with that statement. His team had gotten the attention of the president of The United States himself, with the way they handled Steven Gideon. President Obama sent a letter of appreciation for his department and Strauss had received praise for her role in having a team of their ability. As much as she didn't want to admit it they worked well together and had done a good job, with no help from her. The chain of command had demanded that if there was ever a time that two teams would be needed to work on case that his and Shawna's would be the ones.

The sixth floor was quiet and he could hear high heals clicking on the loft coming closer. He thought maybe Shawna was coming up to check on him but when Emily stood in the doorway of his office he was surprised.

"Having a party I'm not invited to?"

Reid smiled and Hotch said, "What are you doing here?"

"Is there anything I can do? And Hotch, I could never stay away knowing this is happening to you."

They were involved in the conversation when Morgan got off the elevator. He entered Hotch's office and Rossi was close behind.

"What are you all, crazy? And if JJ…"

"What about me?" Everyone turned around and JJ stood just outside the crowded room. "We need to get downstairs. Shawna is going to need our help. This has become a national incident." Everyone looked at her and she added. "Two more planes have been hijacked."

As soon as they got downstairs they noticed Garcia was standing there with Kevin.

Strauss walked out of the elevator. She had a smug look on her face and she gathered the teams together. "This is becoming a national issue and we are backing up the military. I want you to give your profile and then stand down. Do not interfere with the investigation. Profile and that is all. And to ensure this Agent Flynn you handle the Traveler's Flight 41 case and Agent Hotchner your team will take care of Traveler's Flight 191 in Charlotte and Flight 103 in Newark. Agent Flynn you will back up the team on Flight 103. Agent Hotchner I do not want you to have any involvement in Flight 41. The moment I hear you have interfered you will be suspended." She suddenly softened her tone and shocked everyone standing there when she said. "I know you are worried about your brother and that is why I am keeping you off that flight. Agent Flynn will keep you posted on any developments." She walked away and Hotch was amazed.

JJ raised her eyebrows. "Who was that, and what did she do with Strauss?"

At the elevator Strauss hollered, "Agent Hotchner, since your team so eagerly came to the BAU, vacation is over. Get them in the air, now!"

"Oh never mind, she is back."

Emily snickered at the remark but quickly cover it.

Austin stepped out of Erin Strauss's way when she got off the elevator she was no longer terrified of coming to work. She had moved into her role rather smoothly after the case with Hotch's team. She still got a bit unnerved around Chief Strauss though. Austin smiled at the group that was saying their goodbyes. Austin walked around the loft and came down the stairs on the side of the room where JJ stood.

"I just got off the phone with a General Tout. They are handling the press and want us to just be on hand in case they need local coverage. Austin gave JJ the General's number and they talked about the plan they would put in place.

Hotch held Shawna and kissed her. He didn't care who was here and the fact that they were in the bullpen. He needed to hold her and tell her something before he left.

"As soon as you know anything please call me."

"I will. And try not to worry we will get him back."

"If he calls me again I will let you know."

Shawna nodded and she pulled out of the hug they shared. Right before she made a complete break he pulled her close once again. "Shawna, I love you. Be careful please." He said it so softly and calmly as if he told her a random fact in stead of professing his love of her.

Shawna swallowed and she said, "Aaron, I love you too. I can say be careful to you too but I know you won't listen to me." That was the first time he told her he loved her. And she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to leave him now, she wanted to stay with him and show him how much she loved him.

Julie hugged Reid tightly. Every time she had to leave for a case she couldn't stand saying goodbye to him. What if it was for the last time? She pushed that thought out of her mind and kissed him long and slow. When they separated he held her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I love you, Jewls, see you when we get back."

"I love you too Spencer."

She let go of his hand and walked to Hotch, She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. At his ear she whispered, we will make sure he is ok. I love you like you were family. Be careful and don't worry about what Strauss says. She can't stop us from calling."

"Thank you Julie. I'll take care of Reid for you."

Spencer looked at Hotch but didn't say anything. They would always think of him as the Kid who needs to be taken care of.

"Even though he is doing a good job of taking care of himself, lately." Hotch replied.

"I'm standing right here." Reid said.

They laughed and it helped ease some of the tension, but very little.

On the Jet JJ was filling the team in on what happened aboard Flight 191. The reports were identical to that of Sean's flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sean sat with the woman and he quietly asked her name. "Robin Carter" she whispered.

"Sean Hotchner" He shook her hand.

"Who did you call?"

He didn't get to answer her because the second gunman walked past. They sat quietly and waited.

An hour past and the man finally came to the front of the plane. Sean looked at her and said, "My brother is a FBI agent that is who I called."

She nodded and he reached out and held her hand. She let him as she cried.

Sean noticed the plain gold band on her finger and he asked her about her husband.

She looked at her hand and then her tears came harder. As soon as she could speak again she said, "I shouldn't be wearing my ring any longer, he's is gone. He died in New York on 9/11." She laughed bitterly. "For years I avoided planes. I swore I would never fly again."

"Quiet! What are you two talking about?"

He stood and moved within inches of Sean. When neither of them replied, he pointed the gun at Sean's face.

"I told him I am afraid to fly. I said it was ironic that the one time I choose to get over it this happens."

"Well sweetheart you're going to get over it really quick. No more talking!"

He walked back to the front and sat down.

A few moments later the plane began to back up as they started to push it out from the gate. One of the women started to cry and she said in hysterics, "I can't believe they are letting you do this. Why are they letting the plane leave?"

"Shut up!"

She began to cry louder and he stood and screamed at her, "Shut the Fuck up! They are letting us do this because of the bomb."

Sean dialed Hotch's number and he held his phone hoping Hotch would hear what was going on.

What Sean didn't realize was Hotch was on the jet and the call went to voice mail. It recorded until the time was up and then disconnected the call. A few seconds later his phone rang. The man turned and looked at Sean. He walked back to him and took the phone from him. "Did you call someone? You did, didn't you? Let's see who it is."

He pressed send and the call connected to Hotch.

Hotch told everyone to be quiet, he answered the call and listened.

The male voice said, "Most people answer the phone with some kind of greeting. You're there aren't you?"

"Yes." Hotch said calmly.

"And who am I speaking with?"

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. You have my brother's cell phone."

"Oh Aaron Hotchner, and why would he be calling you and not 911?"

"Because he is my brother, maybe he is afraid and wants to talk to family."

"Or maybe you're a cop and he figures, get you on the line and cut out the middle man. You got three seconds to tell me who you are or I put a bullet in his brain."

"I told you I am his brother. I am also an FBI agent." He was trying to buy Sean some time by getting this guy to talk to him. People like him want the attention and if he felt he had a direct line to the FBI then maybe he would not harm them, at least not yet.

"Well Mr. FBI agent your brother is a dead man." He threw the phone up against the cabin wall and he raised his gun. At that moment he could feel the plane accelerate and get ready for take off, a second later it was airborne. He knew he couldn't fire the gun now without running the risk of crashing the plane.

"Well today is your lucky day." He hit Sean with the butt of the gun and Robin screamed.

***

Hotch closed his phone. He put his head down and the tears ran down his face, Rossi sat forward in his seat and leaned on the table. "What is it?"

"He told me he was going to kill Sean because he called me. The line went dead."

"Aaron, do not give up hope he could still be alive, you have to believe that until you know otherwise. Listen to me, do not quit. We will get them."

The likely hood that Sean could still be alive was slim but he understood why Rossi told him that. He would never forgive himself if there was a chance that he was and he quit looking.

Hotch punched in the number for Shawna's cell phone. He told her about the call and she mirrored Rossi's comments and then added a few of her own. "I love you Aaron. Please don't give up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hotch and the team landed in Charlotte, North Carolina.

They meet with Sergeant Pendulous. "Let's go to the security office next to gate 11." He headed off in that direction. The team followed and he stopped walking. "Agent Jareau?"

"Here sir." She stepped forward.

"Go see Private Leith and discuss the media coverage." He pointed in the direction of a group of soldiers standing at a ticket counter. JJ headed in that direction.

Morgan wasn't surprised that he knew their names already.

The rest of them followed Sergeant Pendulous to the office. Once inside, Hotch ran off the introductions quickly.

Alright what we know is Flight 41 has taken off, and Flight 103 is in taxing for take off. Also Flight 191 is fueling as we speak.

Emily looked at Hotch's face and to the untrained eye his facial expression never wavered from stone cold, but she could see his color went a little whiter, the muscle in his jaw twitched, and a vein at his temple throbbed.

"Why the hell did they let the planes take off?" Hotch yelled.

"Agent Hotchner, if you are finished."

Hotch glared at him but he didn't interrupt.

"There are explosives on the planes."

Hotch clenched his jaw so tightly that Emily heard his teeth grind together.

"How did they get the weapons and explosives on board?" Reid asked.

"That is the kick in the ass." Sergeant Pendulous said. "They were all employees of Travelers Airlines, Security Guards."

Hotch had remained motionless up until now and he sprung into action. "Morgan get Garcia on the phone I need all the information on these unsubs, she can get. I also need a complete employee list of everyone who was on duty for Travelers at the time leading up to the hijackings, also the weeks prior."

"Agent Hotchner we know who these guys are and I can give you all the information on them."

"All due respect Sergeant, I do not believe that is the whole story, there is more to it."

Sean thought for sure when this plane landed, where ever it landed, he was a dead man. He remained quiet and Robin seemed lost in her own thoughts. Sean noticed one of the flight attendants kept looking at the first gunman. She didn't seem frightened like the rest of them. He wondered about that. He was sure that they weren't going to stay in Florida. Maybe they weren't even headed there; maybe they were flying in another direction. He just knew if there was an opportunity he would fight to the end.

Sean looked at Robin she had her eyes closed but she didn't seem to be sleeping. She was quite beautiful. Her hands rested in her lap and she crossed her legs at her ankles. Her hand was soft when he held it and he noticed her manicured nails. The ring she wore mourned a man long since gone and he wondered if she did out of habit or if she still longed for him. She had on a blue silk top the color of the sky on the sunniest of days. Her skin seemed as soft and silky as the top she wore. Her hair was straightened and hung to her shoulders; it was chestnut brown and had gold highlights that framed her face. She had on modest jewelry and makeup which she didn't need with her clear complexion. Sean figured he better quit this line of thinking, he didn't know this woman and he had no right to admire her under any circumstances especially this one.

Robin opened her eyes and was looking at Sean as he seemed to be lost in thought. At first it appeared he was looking at her but when she tried to catch his eye she realized he was staring blankly in her direction. She reached out and took his hand in hers. She didn't know why she did it, but she felt like he would protect her with his life if need be.

Sean was startled by the feel of Robin's hand in his. He had been thinking about her and she reached out and took his hand. He hadn't noticed that she opened her eyes. He wasn't even aware that she looked at him the way she did. The only thing that broke him from his daydream was her delicate hand in his. He looked at her face and she studied his. He wondered what she was thinking as she looked at him intensely.

"Are you ok?"

Robin nodded even thought she didn't feel ok. She was getting strange feelings in her heart and her stomach churned as if she had butterflies in it. She took stock of the man sitting with her, his blonde hair and blue eyes, and his strong jaw line. He was quite attractive and she tried to get those thoughts from her head. He held her hand with confidence yet he seemed gentle and kind. _What are you doing? You don't know him at all. _She scolded herself. But something in her heart said, Trust him.

Sean was beginning to think they were almost out of time. He knew he couldn't sit here and let these people kill all of them. He couldn't do it. He knew they were ruthless and didn't have a regard for life. He had seen them execute a few people already.

Robin could see the changes on Sean's face as he suddenly grew very serious.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered.

"Of a way to get out of this."

"Please don't do anything foolish." Robin was pleading with him and he knew she was frightened. Funny how he knew her for a couple of hours yet he felt like it was a life time. The gunman who wanted to kill him stood up and Sean was sure he heard them talking again. He turned his body in his seat to block Robin from the man's view. When he walked down the isle and drew near Sean decide it was now or never.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The man moved close to Sean and as soon as he passed his seat Sean stood and elbowed him in the ribs. The man pitched forward. Sean punched him three times landing each of them on the man's face. He was hoping for the shock factor and it worked, he was dazed enough for Sean to get the upper hand momentarily. Sean went for the gun they fought for it. As soon as he had a secure grip on it he gammed the butt of the gun in the guys face. He simultaneously pushed him back into the seats. It knocked the wind out of him and he let up his grip long enough for Sean to seize the weapon. He pointed it at him and demanded he have a seat. The guy did and Sean said, "No next to the window. He moved over a seat and Sean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Drop it!"

Sean turned slightly to the front of the cabin and saw the flight attendant he was wondering about, holding a revolver directly at him.

"You fire that thing and we all die." Sean said to her.

"Well you can't fire your's either."

"No, I can't but this is an automatic rifle and I bet I will get two shots off before you even pull that trigger. You drop it."

"You probably don't even know how to fire that thing, and besides all I have to do is scream."

"You do and I will start shooting and the hell with this plane and survival!"

"Connie, put the gun down." The gunman spoke to her.

"Mike he is bluffing I know he is."

So his name is Mike. I wonder what the other guys name is. Sean barley had time to have that thought, when Mike spoke again.

"Stick to the plan. Larry will handle this."

"I don't know what your little plan is, but it is about to change." Sean said.

He looked at the other flight attendants, Neil one of their badges read.

"Neil what do you have to tie up these two?"

"He thought for a minute. Oh there is electrical tape and cord from the life vests."

Neil went to the back and returned with three life vests and a roll of electrical tape and some duct tape he found in the tool box.

"What's your name? Sean looked at the other female flight attendant.

"It's Patti."

"Patti, will you take Connie's gun?"

She did and Connie handed it over after she looked at Mike. He was being tied as she gave up her weapon. Sean kept thinking this was too easy but he had to do everything he could to save them.

"Neil, search him, see if he has another weapon."

Neil did but couldn't find anything.

Sean could feel that they were loosing altitude. He needed to get a hold of Hotch and get into a position to confront the first gunman, Larry. "Robin do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes!"

"Dial this number, and tell him you are on the plane with me."

Robin dialed Hotch's number and she stood up as soon as he answered.

"Hotchner!"

"Agent Hotchner my name is Robin Carter. I am being held on flight 41 with your brother Sean. He has managed to get one of the gunmen under control but there is a second one in the cockpit. He asked me to call you."

"Ms. Carter let me speak with my brother." Hotch let out a sigh, he was grateful to know Sean was still alive.

"He wants to talk to you." She held the phone out.

Sean moved closer to her. "Just hold it there for me, please.

Hotch was grateful to hear Sean's voice and he listened carefully.

"Aaron, we have the back of the plane secured, but our pilot is up there with one of the gunman, and I think there are explosives on this plane. But the biggest issue right now is we have been steadily loosing altitude I think we may be getting ready to land. I don't know where we are but I need to get into position to confront him very shortly. I love you bro. No matter what happens I wanted you to know that."

Sean didn't wait for Aaron to reply he and Neil moved to the front of the plane as Patti held the revolver on the two hostages.

Robin could hear Hotch screaming into the phone.

"Sean…. Sean!

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Ms. Carter, what is going on?"

"They are getting ready to move into the cockpit."

"Tell them to stand down!"

"I can't, they opened the door already."

Shouting could be heard and a shot rang out. The phone cut out and went dead.

A second later Sergeant Pandelose said, "Agent Hotchner, over here please!"

Hotch moved in his direction. Fear gripped him and he struggled to hold it together.

"Flight 41 just dropped off of radar."

Hotch nodded, "That's because the hostages are trying to take over the plane."

Morgan and Reid looked at one another stunned and Emily opened her mouth to say something but the words would not come. Rossi put his hand on Hotch's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shawna met with General Tout and he told her about the events leading up to the hijacking. They talked for awhile and then a message came in that flight 41 dipped below radar. Shawna ran down the corridor and she yelled for her team.

"We need a Jet! General, get us cleared for take off now!"

"Where are you going?"

"To the crash site."

"Ms. Flynn the plane only dipped below radar. What makes you think there will be a crash site?"

"There will be, trust me I want to be in the air when it happens."

He hesitated long enough to think she was right. "Follow me!"

He led her and the team to a military plane and within minutes they were airborne.

"Ok now what?" He was beginning to doubt when a call came through. "When?"

Shawna stood she was afraid of what she would hear but she had to know.

"The plane crashed in the bay…Lake Marion South Carolina."

"Rossi you need to stall him, do not let him get there first." Shawna was pleading with him.

"I'll do what I can."

Sean stood in the cockpit and looked at the gunman as he lay dead on the floor. Neil had wrestled the gun from him and he shot him in the head. The plane continued to drop and the pilot said, "Get everyone into seats and strapped down we are about to make a rough landing." He refused to say they were about to crash.

Sean moved to the cabin. Everyone get into your seats now. He stood in front of the two they had tied up and he hooked their seat belts. The pressure in the cabin was building and he could feel how much it was shaking. He was thrown into the isle and when he caught himself he went back to Connie and pulled on the binds around d her wrists.

"What are you doing?" Robin shouted at him. "Sit down!"

"No I won't leave them helpless, I am not a monster. Beside this plane is about to crash and they can't do anything with it any longer." He yanked at the cord and it snapped. He was about to move to Mike when he was thrown to the floor. He didn't have a chance to get up before the sound of metal screeching and screams could be heard.

Sean was thrown around the cabin and when the plane hit the ground at a skid. The pilot struggled to keep the nose up. Eventually it hit the ground and nosedived and the cabin separated from the front of the plane. Neil was sucked out and the rest of them propelled forward as their part of the plane skidded and landed in a shallow part of the bay. Sean was knocked unconscious, and he had no idea how long he lay there when he finally woke up. He shook off the hazy feelings and tried to remember what happened. He eventually did and sprung to his feet which caused a wave of nausea and dizziness. He balanced himself and yelled for Robin. He didn't hear anything at first and he started to look for someone, anyone. He came across one of the flight attendants still strapped to her seat but a shard of metal was sticking out of her chest. Her eyes were still open and Shawn tried to close them. When they wouldn't he moved away from her. His hands were shaking and he felt very unsteady. A pain in his arm kept reminding him of what he went through and he looked to see why it hurt. A large gash ran down his arm and he saw the blood pouring from it. He took off his button down shirt and tied it over the wound. He winced when he pulled it as tight as he could with only one hand. "Robin!"

"Over here."

He turned around and he couldn't see her. "Keep talking."

"Here…help me please I can't get up!"

He located her voice and moved in that direction. The row of seats she was in had pulled from the floor and flipped she was still seat belted to them but the row behind her had fallen forward and pinned her to the floor. Sean could see her feet and he struggled to lift the row of chairs. He pulled and they wouldn't budge. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. I don't know?" He looked around and he found a piece of a seat long enough to use as leverage. "Hang on, just hang on." He grabbed the piece and moved back to Robin. He wedged the seat back under the row that was pinning her and he said when I say so, push if you can, as hard as you can. He got behind the wedge seat back and pushed, "Now!" He stained against it and it moved.

"Stop… Stop, Please!" She yelled.

He did and she moved enough to slide out from the row. He helped her up, the shirt he tied around his arm slipped and he began bleeding again.

"We have to get out of here." Sean could see that water was starting to seep into the plane and he knew it wouldn't take long for them to sink if they were in deep water. He didn't know that they weren't. Where they landed was only about 9 feet deep.

"Is anyone else alive? Hello?" When there wasn't anymore sound Sean said, "Let's go."

"Sean, you're bleeding, let me fix that."

Sean squatted down and so did Robin. She tied the shirt tighter and he winced in pain.

"Sorry, it has to be tight." She put her hand to his face.

He took this time to look at her closely. She had a small gash on her forehead but it had stopped bleeding, dried blood collected above her eyebrow. Her face was covered in dirty smudges but other from that her caramel colored skin seemed to be just as radiant as he remembered it to be in the light of the cabin. Now in the dimly light wreckage he couldn't see too many things wrong with her. She seemed to be getting a bruise near her jaw and he could see that it was swollen. She had blood on her shirt but it didn't appear to be fresh, or growing. He was glad she didn't have too many wounds. Between the two of them they looked to have been in a car accident and not a plane crash.

"Let's go, we need to get out of here." He took her hand and they moved to the open end of the plane. They climbed over wreckage and he helped her as much as he could. As they got closer they could hear moaning. Sean listened and he could tell where it was coming from. He moved pieces of debris and found Connie lying there.

"Can you move?"

She didn't answer and he looked at her. She was pinned from the waist down and he could see a lot of blood under her.

"We'll get you help, hang on!" Sean moved Robin away from Connie and tried to shield her from the sight of the dying woman. When they reached the end of the plane Sean could see the jet fuel burning on the water.

"We have to avoid that. If it get on you and the flames come near…" He couldn't finish the sentence because he was choking up thinking they could still die.

He climbed out of the plane and he helped Robin get down. He put his hands on her waist and held her as she got into the water with him.

"Oh God that's cold" Her teeth chattered as she sunk into the murky water.

"I know, were going to get out of here."

He told her to hang onto the plane and they moved around to the other side. Relief washed over him when he seen how close to the land they were. Sirens blared as the rescue personnel responded to the scene. They waded to land and climbed up the shallow embankment to the grass. He stood briefly his t-shirt and slacks clinging to him. Robin collapsed to the ground. Sean dropped to his knees next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as she cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Clear us for take off!" Hotch demanded. As soon as he knew the plane had crashed he wanted to get there. He needed to know that Sean was ok.

"Agent Hotchner, we still have two planes in the air and I need your team here."

"Let him go, we will stay here." Rossi stepped in.

The Sergeant looked at Hotch starring him down before he replied, "Ok go if you have too."

A few minutes later Hotch was in the air.

Shawna and the team landed and they were flying down the road in a military SUV, driven by a soldier. Shawna had convinced them that an Agent was on board the plane and she would deal with the truth later. The wreckage was unbelievable and Shawna was sure that there weren't any survivors. Hotch told her that he was on his way and she hoped to God he didn't have to see this or find out his brother was dead.

When they arrived at the scene she was told that two people walked out of it. She was taken to them moments before they were rushed to the hospital.

"Sean! Thank God you are alright."

Sean looked at her and when he seen the badge hanging from her belt he knew who she must be. "Shawna?"

"Yes. Oh my God I need to call your brother."

Sean relaxed. Shawna dialed Hotch's cell and as soon as he said, hello she handed the phone to Sean.

"Bro…" He couldn't say anything else as emotions took over.

Hotch wept into the phone. Hearing his brother's voice was the best thing in the world.

Two of the crew, a woman and a man were pulled alive from the wreckage. When they finally got to Connie she was dead. The body of Mike was found later after the plane was recovered. The pilot who managed the best landing possible was killed along with Neil and the copilot.

The other two planes landed in Florida were they demanded the plane would be refueled or they would blow them up at the gates. A massive search of Flight 41 was underway and there wasn't a bomb found on board. Military operatives stormed the planes and recovered the hostages, arresting the hijackers.

At the hospital Sean was resting comfortably. His arm required 35 stitches and he had a mild concussion. He heard Robin was doing fine and he wanted to go see her but wasn't allowed out of bed. Patti was one of the flight attendants pulled alive from the wreckage and she was undergoing surgery. Hotch waited outside Sean's door until he was allowed to go in to see his brother. He paced constantly and Shawna stood near by letting him walk off some of the stress.

He was told he could go in and the brothers shared an emotional meeting. After a long while of hugging one another and letting tears flow freely Sean spoke up. "Something isn't right about how this happened."

"What do you mean?" Hotch looked at him concerned.

"It was too easy for us to take over that plane."

Hotch thought about that and he confided in Sean that he felt the retrieval of the other planes seem to move too smoothly also.

"Why?" Sean asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I have no idea."

Reid and Rossi walked to the cafeteria to get coffee for everyone. Rossi was looking at the pie and Reid glanced at him before grabbing a piece of blueberry. Rossi got a piece of cherry and went to the only available table. Reid paid and then joined him. He raised his eyebrows and Rossi said, "What?"

"Nothing, just don't tell Julie we had this."

"Why not?"

"Because she wants me to take her to dinner."

Rossi nodded. "This turned out alright. The case, it went smoothly for a change."

"If you call Hotch's brother almost dying in a plane crash, two hijacked planes, 15 people dead, smooth, then sure." Reid was about to shove a large bite of pie into his mouth, when he stopped, putting the fork back on the plate.

Rossi scrapped his dish and looked at Reid, raising one eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

"What if this was a test? What if they didn't plan on getting away with it?" Reid pushed his plate away.

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

Reid looked at the pie and shook his head. Rossi grabbed it and finished it in two bites.

"But why? Why go to all that trouble to hijack three planes only to surrender?"

Reid thought about that, "I have no idea." He stood up and waited for Rossi to finish, before he headed to the waiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sean got out of the bed and went to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Hotch demanded?

"I'm getting dressed." Sean looked at him puzzled.

"You're not going anywhere." Hotch moved closer to his brother prepared to force him back into the bed if need be. "You need to stay overnight for observation.

"No! I am going and you can watch me. But first I want to make sure Robin is alright and check on Patti."

"I can do that for you. Get back into bed Sean!"

"I want to see her Aaron, the only way I will stay here is if I get to see her."

"I'll see what I can do." Hotch walked out of the room and he stopped a nurse in the hallway. He flashed his badge and asked if he could have a wheelchair. She showed him to the area they kept them and she said, "Help yourself."

Hotch pushed it back into Sean's room and when he seen it he said, "No way, I can walk."

"Sean you either get into this wheelchair or you're not going anywhere!"

Sean decided it wasn't worth the argument because he needed to see her. The question was, would she want to see him? He got into the chair and Hotch pushed him down the hall, they got on the elevator and he asked Sean what floor she was on.

"The eighth, 803."

****

Robin laid in her bed thinking. She had the TV on but her mind wasn't on it. She turned the ring on her finger and she thought of her husband. She was having a conversation with him in her head as she often did when she felt vulnerable. Finally she said out loud, "Ray I swore I would love you till death do us part, and I did and beyond that. I still do love you. And if you could come back I would be the happiest woman in the world. You know that don't you?" She paused as if waiting for an answer. "But you can't. When you died part of me went with you. I stopped caring and loving, only you, I loved you all these years. But I have to live now. I have to move on. I know you would understand. And if it was the other way around darling, I wouldn't want you to live like this. I would want you to be happy. I don't know how, but I will be happy again. I love you and will always remember you." She slipped her wedding ring off her finger. She held it for a few minutes before she got up and put it in her purse. She would make sure her sister took it home with her later when she came back to visit.

They got off onto her floor and Sean suddenly wished he had convinced Aaron to let him have his clothing. He looked down at the hospital gown and blue pajama bottoms and thought he looked ridiculous.

Hotch pushed Sean to the door and he hesitated before going in. For some reason Hotch thought he should wait outside and let Sean go in alone. His curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the wheelchair into the room. Robin was sitting up in the bed and when she saw Sean she swung her legs over the side and stood. She was wearing emerald green silk pajamas and he knew she had gotten company today. He panicked because he realized he didn't really know her, so he had no idea who would come to visit her.

Robin smiled weakly and then she burst into tears. She put her hands to her face and he wanted desperately to hold her. He stood and Hotch didn't protest, he backed up and left the room giving them some time alone.

Sean gathered her into his arms and she slipped her arms around his neck holding him as if he was saving her life for the second time today. After he held her for awhile he leaned back slightly and looked at her face. Tears ran down her cheeks and her hair was clinging to her face. He pushed it away and wiped her tears. He struggled to keep his own at bay but lost that battle the moment he looked into her eyes. She took her left hand and touched his face and he intercepted her hand and kissed the top of it. When he looked down at her hand he noticed her ring was gone.

"You didn't loose your ring in the bay did you?"

She shook her head no unable to answer.

Sean thought about it and when he realized she wasn't wearing the ring by choice he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. He didn't think about it he just did it, in spite of how wrong it would seem, in spite of how much he told himself he shouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin was looking at his face and then he kissed her. She was surprised by it at first but then she let it happen. She wanted to kiss him but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

They lingered in the kiss and when Sean pulled away he searched her eyes and wondered if he should apologize. She leaned in and kissed him again and he forgot about anything but her. He didn't want to know that a traumatic event like the one they were thrown into could be the reason for the attraction. He didn't want to know that maybe they would regret this kiss. All he wanted to know is that she was ok and she wanted to kiss him too.

After a long while of kissing and holding each other Sean finally was able to talk, "I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too. Thank you for all that you did. You saved my life."

Sean felt a twinge of guilt over kissing her when she said that to him.

"Where do you live Sean?"

He was reminded again that they hardly knew each other and he was feeling like an ass for taking advantage of her. He couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet. He held her close and she clung to him

"I am in New York city. I own a restaurant there." He was about to ask her where she lived when she laughed. He smiled, "What is so funny?"

"I live in New York. It took a hijacking in Virginia for us to meet. I have an apartment on a hundred and third."

He smiled at her, "My place is on 56th, we aren't that far from one another."

Robin kissed him again. This time she put a little more passion in the kiss and Sean was left breathless.

"When we get back invite me to dinner at your place."

Sean didn't ask if she meant his home or his restaurant. He figured he would wait and see.

Hotch waited for a long time before he knocked on Robin's door. Sean had released her and they sat on the edge of her hospital bed holding hands and talking quietly. She asked to see his arm and he said it had stitches; she looked at it with concern in her eyes. He lifted the corner of the bandage when she insisted. She gasped and then pressed the tape back into place. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of the gauze wrapped wound.

Aaron cleared his throat and they both looked up. I need to get you back to your room before the nurses notice you are gone.

"Aaron I want you to meet Robin Carter" Sean stood and Robin followed. "My brother, Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch extended his hand and Robin ignored it as she reached out and hugged him. "Nice to finally meet you, face to face."

Hotch hugged her briefly and said, "I'm glad we got the chance."

Sean turned to Robin and he kissed her quickly on the mouth and told her he would talk to her later in the evening. She smiled at him and Hotch wheeled him out of the room.

Once on the elevator Sean said, "Don't say it! I know how wrong it is. I know we are playing with fire."

Aaron stepped in front of the wheelchair and he squatted down so he could look Sean in the eye. "I didn't say anything. Before I met Shawna maybe I would have. But now I know love comes in the strangest of places and when you least expect it."

"You love her, really? Of course you do, Aaron I haven't seen you like this since… well since when you and Haley first met."

Hotch nodded. He had loved Haley and it was sad that things didn't work out for them, but he wouldn't trade any of it. He had Jack with her and that was so worth it. And now, now he had a woman who was completely right for him as he was for her. And yes he did love her, deeply.

Sean broke Aaron's daydream, "I don't know if I would say I am in love but we share something and it is stronger than just going through what we did. I felt a connection to her the first time I saw her on that plane. There were other women on board but this one is something special."

"Then go for it bro, see where it leads."

The elevator doors opened and Shawna stood on the other side. "I was about to put out an APB on the two of you. The nurses are freaking out."

Hotch got wide eyed and told Sean he was on his own. Shawna laughed and she kissed Hotch on the cheek. He wasn't satisfied with that and he leaned over putting his hand at the base of her skull pulling her into an open mouth kiss. After he kissed her long and slow she licked her lips and then asked Sean how Robin was doing.

"How did you know we went there?"

Hotch chuckled, "One thing you will learn bro, not much gets past this skinny little woman."

"Hey I don't hear you complaining about me being skinny." She playfully swatted his arm.

"Woman, the first time I saw you standing in my office I thought if you fired your gun it would kick you onto your ass."

Shawna looked at Hotch in astonishment, "The only thing that is going to get kicked in the ass is you in a minute."

He picked her up and held her to him. "Go ahead try." He kissed her again and Sean laughed.

Soon all three of then were laughing hard and creating a scene in the hallway. Shawna loved the way Hotch finally could relax. And Sean had never seen his brother this playful and this happy. He hoped for half of that happiness and he hoped it was with Robin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Going home to Virginia gave them all a wonderful feeling. They still had a few days left of vacation. All they needed to do was wrap up the paper work. Counter Terrorism took over the case and Hotch and Shawna's teams were asked to take a back seat. They agreed and things cooled down. Reid wondered what this group was up to if anything? He wasn't positive that this was a failed attempt at taking a couple of planes. He decided he would watch it closely and see if anything came of the hunches he had. He couldn't wait for some time alone with Julie. Maybe now would be the time for them to pick a date. Hell he would go to Vegas now if she wanted to.

Garcia called Julie's cell phone, "When is Nonie due in town? I can't wait to see her again!"

Julie liked the fact that Penelope took so well to her grandmother and they were both excited to see each other again. When Julie lost the baby Garcia and her Nonie had bonded. "Tomorrow and she can't wait to see you either."

Julie had a secret and she longed to tell someone but it was going to be a big surprise for all of them. She smiled to herself and Reid held her hand.

He had seen this look on her face once before and he knew what it meant. She hadn't told him yet, the tiny but growing bump gave it away, and he almost jumped for joy at the idea.

Shawna sat on the Jet looking at the two Hotchner boys, across the table. Robin sat on her left and Shawna had seen her face go pale and the way she gripped the arm rest. She had seen the same thing on Sean's face when the pilot started the engines.

As they taxied into position Shawna said, "Sean change seats with me."

He got up and switched with her. Hotch looked at Shawna, who nodded her head in Robin's direction. He noticed she looked positively ill. Sean grabbed her hand and she leaned into him burying her face in his chest.

"It's going to be ok. We will be there in no time. Try to take some deep breaths." Shawna spoke softly to the two of them and tried her best to calm them.

The Jet shot down the runway and when Robin felt the plane do a dip at the point of lift off she gasped. Sean turned as white as the shirt he wore.

Shawna got up and grabbed two glasses from the wet bar and a can of coke she poured half a glass for both of them and set them down on the table.

Sean said thanks and got Robin to take a drink. He had made arrangements for her to come to Virginia for the rest of his visit with Aaron and then he was going to rent a car and drive them back to New York.

Before anyone realized it they were back in Virginia landing. Robin and Sean were never more grateful to get off a plane as they were when the doors opened. As soon as Robin's feet hit the pavement she looked Sean in the eyes, "I don't ever want to get on another plane as long as I live!"

He gathered her up and held her tightly, "Neither do I. Neither do I."

Sean dialed Haley's number, "Did you make the reservations for me?"

"Yes all set you have a room at the Holiday in go to the desk and show ID and it will be set."

"Haley did you say a room?"

"Yes I got you a room. That's what you asked for isn't it?"

"Thanks Haley." Sean didn't want to say anything else he was stunned that there was only going to be one room and how would he explain that to Robin. Sorry you can stay here and I will sleep on my brother's couch? Oh God what a mess!

Robin noticed something in his eyes and she wondered what was wrong. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but I am afraid there has been a mix up with our hotel rooms." He told her about the single room and she smiled at him. "Oh you don't think I did that on purpose do you?"

"No, but Sean we are adults we can handle this." She kissed him long and slow and then they made their way through the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reid waited for her to come out of the bathroom. And when she did, he smiled at her. She had on a dark brown pair of slacks and a long winter white sweater. It looked beautiful with her hair and skin tone. But he knew she felt self conscious.

"You look so beautiful today, and everyday." He took her into his arms and looked into her green eyes. He hesitated for a moment before claiming her lips. She starred back at him searching his face, trying to understand what he was thinking about.

He put his hand on her abdomen and her eyes opened wide in shock.

He smiled at her and she relaxed a bit. "When?

"In five months." She replied. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me only, sweetheart, is everything ok this time?" He was a little afraid for her. The last time she almost died and they had lost their baby.

Julie could see his expression change from hopeful bliss to fear in a matter of seconds and she kissed him softly, doing her best to reassure him.

"Nothing is guaranteed, Spencer, but it all looks good. I fell great, I'm not sick like I was before and I am passed the point where I… I miscarried." She hiccupped a sob on the last part of that sentence and he realized just how frightened she really was.

He held her close to him and kissed her. He smiled when he pulled away. "We're going to be parents."

Spending everyday together and sometimes nights to, you would think these people would be sick of each other, but they weren't they were a family, a band of misfits, but a family none the less.

At dinner Reid waited for her to come out of the bathroom yet again. The two teams gathered around a large table chatting quite loudly and laughing over drinks. Julie came out and Reid handed her the purse he was holding. "When do you want to tell them?"

"Soon, we need to talk to Shawna and Hotch first."

"It needs to be soon, honey. I don't think you can hide it much longer." He laughed and she looked at him hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" She said as tears filled her eyes.

Spencer held her as she cried on his shoulder.

JJ noticed Reid and Julie standing near the bathroom. Julie had buried her face against Reid and he stroked her back. But the look on Reid's face made JJ think there was something wrong. She stood and walked over to them. Shawna stopped her and asked, "What's going on?" She looked over at Reid and Julie. As soon as she seen them she was on her feet. All of them were looking at Reid and the room went quiet as they watched with concern. The ladies were walking to them and the guys sat speculating about what was happening.

As soon as JJ and Shawna reached them, they both in unison said, "Are you alright?"

Julie pulled her face away from Reid's shoulder and she looked at them grimacing and then hid her face again.

JJ looked at Reid and he shook his head, "She just burst into tears."

Shawna rubbed Julie's arm and said, "Its ok." Even though she wasn't sure what it was.

Penelope said "Oh hormones."

Emily nodded in agreement and then JJ gasped loudly. She put her hands to her mouth, trying to cover it. Julie looked up again.

Shawna looked at JJ then at Julie. How did she miss that? "You're pregnant?"

Reid swallowed hard. These women knew without Julie saying a word. Guess the secrets out.

A couple more gasps were heard as Emily and Penelope realized what Shawna said.

Congratulations were given and many hugs. Julie calmed down and then JJ took her arm.

"That happens, anything can make you cry. When I was expecting Henry I burst into tears while doing laundry."

Hotch watched and Morgan said to him, "What do you think the ladies are talking about?"

Rossi chuckled and Hotch shot Morgan a look. "The ladies?"

"Well if that hair gets any longer he will look like a chick."

"Morgan, chick, really?" Rossi laughed.

Reid walked over to the table after Julie let him go and the girls went into the ladies room giggling and talking about the blessed event.

As soon as Reid got there all eyes were on him and the men sat waiting. Reid sat down and Morgan said "Spill it!"

"Spill what?"

Hotch lowered his head and looked at Reid.

Reid couldn't stand the glare and he shifted in his seat. After a few uncomfortable moments he said, "Julie's having a baby."

They all patted Reid on the back and then ordered him a stiff drink. Rossi handed it to him, "You're going to need this, kid."

After dinner Hotch drove Shawna to his apartment. In the morning Haley was bringing Jack over. The spent the rest of the night having a beer in front of the TV.

"What do you think of the news?" Hotch asked her.

"It's good." She got quiet and he waited to hear what else she was going to add. When she didn't offer anymore he said. "But…"

Shawna sighed, "But I can't see both of them working I think I will be needing a new agent soon."

Hotch understood what Shawna was saying. You relied on your team, trusting them, with your life and she already had so many changes in hers already. He knew she was doubting if they could handle the loss of another key team member.

"Either way you are going to need someone because it won't be long until Julie will need a leave of absence."


	14. Chapter 14

Shawna didn't sleep well that night and Hotch had felt her leave the bed a few times as she wondered around his apartment. By morning she had showered, dressed, made coffee and ran to the newsstand and retrieved donuts and the Sunday paper, all before Hotch even opened his eyes.

He showered and made his way to the living room in nothing but his slacks that weren't yet buttoned. He had a towel around his neck and he used the end of it to dry his hair. Shawna looked at him and she sucked in a sharp breath as desire coursed through her body. She looked at the time and damn if they only had a little more. He had a t-shirt in one hand and as soon as he finished with the towel he slipped his arms into the shirt, but before he could pull it over his head Shawna stopped him with a kiss. He abandoned the idea and put his hands on her backside pulling her deeper into the kiss. After a few moments of mind bending bliss he released her and pulled the shirt over his head and then down over his chest. Shawna wasn't satisfied with being let go so she helped him tuck his shirt into his pants. She slid her hand into the front and smoothed the shirt out pushing it down. She reached a little further past the hem of the shirt and her fingers brushed up against him.

"Mmm, baby we have to stop this."

"Yes I know." She didn't though and she curled her fingers around him and he groaned against her mouth.

He wanted her to touch him without the confines of his underwear but he had to stop that line of thinking and as if on cue the door bell rang.

Shawna removed her hand from his pants quickly, reminiscent of a child getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Hotch buttoned his jeans and pulled up his zipper. He moved to the kitchen and stood behind the breakfast bar. He poured himself some coffee and took a sip.

Shawna laughed and then went to the door.

Sean and Robin stood on the other side and she hugged them both.

Once inside Sean said, "Where's Aaron?"

"In the kitchen." Shawna gestured to him.

"Hey bro." Sean looked at him and then he rubbed his lip with his thumb and pointed at Aaron, indicating the smudge of lipstick.

Hotch grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, sure enough red lipstick rubbed off onto it.

"Anyone want coffee?"

And when it was safe to step out from his hiding spot he brought the pot and two more cups to the table.

They chatted and Robin felt she knew these two for a long time. She liked them both very much. And she really liked the younger Hotchner. Sean put a protective arm around Robin and she was slightly embarrassed by the intimacy of it. What were they thinking? She couldn't shake the feeling that they were studying her. Maybe it was because she knew what they did and she was reacting to that. Robin sighed and did her best to relax.

The door opened and Jack burst through, "Uncle Sean, I got a turtle!"


End file.
